poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again. Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. It's time to head to Equestria. Max Taylor: Okay! Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Yeah! Preston Stormer: On it! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! the team head to Equestria in the Tortuga HQ Twilight's castle, Twilight, Starlight and Spike are bringing books to the basement down the stairs Spike: yelps Well, we don't all have magical horns. falls over and Twilight uses her magic to move the books and catches him from falling Twilight Sparkle: I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while. Got to keep the new books front and center! Thank you both for your help. Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? After all you've done for me, this is the least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. I haven't done that much. Starlight Glimmer: Nah. You just taught me the value of friendship. Not much at all. Twilight Sparkle: I may have offered some guidance, but you are responsible for the pony you've become. I'm proud to call you my student and my friend. Now we just need to get rid of these boxes. Spike, can you—? Spike? is looking out the window, seeing something Spike: What's that? a tiny something coming from the distance Twilight Sparkle: Is it a bird? Starlight Glimmer: Is it a parasprite? Spike: It's... it's... incoming! duck down just as Derpy Hooves flew into the castle and crashed into the pile of books that Twilight stacked Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I usually get letters by dragon. Spike: It is the fastest way to get mail! is about use her magic to get the letter in Derpy's mouth but Derpy move away and trots over to Starlight Starlight Glimmer: For me? Who'd be sending me a letter? took the letter and reads it then a worried look appears on her face Starlight Glimmer: It's... the ponies from my old village. Twilight Sparkle: Are they in danger? Spike: Are they upset with you? Starlight Glimmer: No... It's worse! They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival! Spike and Derpy look confused at this. The intro begins and ends with the title The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where And Back Again. In Our Town, the ponies are getting ready for the festival when Starlight appears. She took a deep breath and trotted into Our Town. The ponies turn to see her with surprised looks Starlight Glimmer: exhales Uh, hey there, everypony. Party Favor: Uh... Hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? Starlight Glimmer: I-I... I was invited. To the Sunset Festival? Double Diamond: Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up. Party Favor: You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you? tore up the invitation Starlight Glimmer: But... I... apologized. I thought everything was fine. Double Diamond and Party Favor: derisively Village ponies: deranged laughter Starlight Glimmer: Please...! Stop...! Stop! open an eye and saw that it's nighttime and fog is rolling in Our Town and the townponies are gone Starlight Glimmer: What happened? Is anypony there? a shadow looms over her. Starlight turns to see Princess Luna walking out of the fog towards her Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? W-What are you doing here? Princess Luna: Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer. I am here because you need me to be. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. It's only a dream. Princess Luna: It may only be a dream, but the feelings in it are real. Starlight Glimmer: sighs Great. So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now? Princess Luna: I have been helped time and time again by six very special ponies and people. They helped me overcome my past. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share your concerns with them. starts to walk on a glittering cloud and rose up to the sky Princess Luna: I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer, and I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better. smiles at those words and the moon starts to shine brightly. Starlight wakes up from her dream. Looking at the moon outside her window, she began to ponder what Luna had said. In the throne room next morning, she gathered the Mane 6, Spike, The Steam Team and the Irelanders to the throne room to talk about her anxiety of going to the Sunset Festival Starlight Glimmer: ...and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling. So... there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration. Rarity: But why, darling? You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on. Starlight Glimmer: But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have! Rainbow Dash: Trust me. You are a totally different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: What? She was! It's a compliment! Gordon: Either way, Starlight, this is a chance to ensure that they know you've changed for real. Iago: Yeah. (to Rainbow Dash) Besides, some of us are trying to move on from our evil deeds, mistakes and other things. Rainbow Dash: Sorry. Fireman Sam: You can say that it only makes her and Iago feel a lot worse. Rainbow Dash: Oh. I see. Fluttershy: I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Pinkie Pie: And getting an invitation to a party and not going?! That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. Aviva Corcovado: You should accept the invitation and go. To not go just wouldn't be right. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Their reactions might be different from your thoughts of being unforgiven about the Cutie Mark incident. Applejack: Just be honest with them. I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from. Twilight Sparkle: I understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you? thinks and the scene changes to the group outside Trixie's wagon and Starlight ask her to come Starlight Glimmer: Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie. When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you were the first pony I thought of. Trixie: Great idea, Princess Twilight. Asking me – Starlight's best friend – to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become. Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth Thanks, Trixie. to Spike I was talking about me. Edward: (sighs) Looks like the rivalry between Twilight and Trixie still hasn't been fixed yet. Connor Lacey: It sure hasn't. Starlight Glimmer: The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long. Trixie: Oh. I don't know, Starlight. Time really flies when you're spending it with your best friend! giggles Twilight Sparkle: noise Thomas: I think some of us can go with Starlight and Trixie to make sure she'II be alright. Connor Lacey: I'll go with them to the Sunset festival if that's alright with you, Twilight. I'll be bringing Thomas, Percy, Toby, Maisie, Paxton, Hiro, The Kratt Bros, Fireman Sam, Sulley, Mike, Iago, Mewtwo, Boo, Violet, Dash, Norman Price, Spud, Aviva, Koki, Slyly, The Farthing Wood Animals, Leonard, Baloo, Bagheera, The Penguins and The Lion Guard with me just to keep Starlight company and to make sure she relaxes. The rest of you stay with Twilight and her friends and make sure they'II be safe. Irelanders: Yes, Connor. Connor Lacey: (to Twilight) Twilight, please be careful while I'm gone. Twilight Sparkle: I will, Connor. Don't worry. scene changes to Starlight, Trixie and The Irelanders approaching Our Town from a distance Trixie: There it is! The town where you— Starlight Glimmer: Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them all to hide their natural talents? Yes. Trixie: I was going to say where you came from, but yours is a more... emotionally traumatic answer. Sulley: Trixie, it only makes Starlight even more worse. Mike Wazowski: Perhaps try and make your sentence a bit more encouraging. Fox (Farthing Wood): It is nice to be here helping your friend, Connor. But I smell a rat. Connor Lacey: What do you mean, Fox? Fox: I mean, there might be more to this than we think. Aviva Corcovado: Like what? Fox: What if something were to happen to our friends while we were gone? What if the invitation is some sort of distraction? Paxton: I'm not sure the ponies from Starlight's village would do anything like that. They're good ponies since we helped them get their cutie marks back. Fox: I don't mean them, Paxton. I mean, someone else. Maisie Lockwood: (to Starlight with sympathy) You'll be fine, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my friend. Trixie: Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank. Starlight Glimmer: Is that a promise? Trixie: Not just a promise. A great and powerful promise! throws a smokebomb and it explodes everywhere, making her, Starlight and the Irelanders coughing Starlight Glimmer: Well, I couldn't ask for more than that. Iago: And cut down on the smokebombs. Starlight Glimmer: If we're gonna do this, let's do it. Connor Lacey: Okay. Let's go. Fox: Alright. I still have my suspicions though. walk into Our Town and Double Diamond and Party Favor saw them with happy smiles Double Diamond: Oh! Starlight, you came! Starlight Glimmer: giggle Skipper: Just like I taught the boys. Smile and wave. Toby: You can do it, Starlight! Party Favor: We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it! Are you staying the whole week? We have different events planned each day! Sugar Belle: How is it living in a castle? Double Diamond: It is so good to see you! Trixie: mock-whisper Oh, yeah. These ponies are terrifying. giggles Bagheera: Enough games, Trixie! Starlight Glimmer: groan It's good to see all of you, too. Party Favor: You got here just in time. We were having some debate about these banners. Which do you think feels more "sunsetty"? Starlight Glimmer: O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh. Whatever you think is probably best. Double Diamond: Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow? Can you take a look? Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I-I shouldn't. You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival. Sugar Belle: But you will be a judge for the baking competition, right? Double Diamond: We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show. Night Glider: And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned! We could really use your help! starts to get stressful as the villagers start asking all at once Starlight Glimmer: No! trembling eventually let out a blast of pure magic and it knocks the ponies away from her. She move her head to the ground and cover it with her hoofs. The ponies are confused at this and rub their heads from the blast Hiro: Now look what you've done, you've all put too much pressure on her. Koki: She's just a little stressed. looks awkwardly at this Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you all for being such an amazing audience. Sadly, it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlefoals! throws a smokebomb and it covers their view as they made their getaway and heading back to Ponyville Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! I was horrible when I led that town! I was ready for them to not trust me, but... I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again! With my past, I should never be in charge of anything! Percy: You just need to pull yourself together. Martin Kratt: Yeah, Starlight, chill out. Trixie: So you messed up. Big deal. hushed Don't you ever tell another pony I said this, but even Trixie's ''made mistakes. giggles I know! The trick is to just move on and pretend they never happened. '''Starlight Glimmer': I feel like that's almost good advice. Baloo: She's got a point. Connor Lacey: Let's just go back to Ponyville and figure things out from there. scene changes to Ponyville where the heroes saw Pinkie bouncing along the town and ran up to her Starlight Glimmer: Hey, uh, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Hey... beat you! Starlight Glimmer: So... you're probably wondering why I'm back so soon. Pinkie Pie: Where were you? Starlight Glimmer: I... went to my old village? For the festival? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds fun! How was it? Starlight Glimmer: It was kind of a disaster. I came back early because I freaked out! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds awful! Bye! zooms off and Fox looks at Connor Fox: Is it me or is Pinkie not acting like herself? Connor Lacey: Those suspicions of yours may have been right after all, Fox. Starlight Glimmer: That was... strange. Trixie: Isn't she always strange? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, but not like that. Skipper: Kowaski, analysis. Kowaski: She seems to be in a very bad way than being silly as usual. Fireman Sam: Hmm. This is very suspicious. Rarity and Applejack came into view Starlight Glimmer: Hey! I'm back early. Rarity: Ah. Welcome back? Starlight Glimmer: Have you two noticed Pinkie acting a little strange? Applejack: Pinkie Pie always acts strange. Trixie: Told you. Starlight Glimmer: Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you. Things didn't go the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival. Rarity: What happened? Starlight Glimmer: I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village. Applejack and Rarity: laughing Applejack: You freaked out and ran away from a festival? Ha! That's the funniest danged thing I've heard all day. Rarity: laughing Oh my. Let me guess. The decorations were terrifying! Trixie and the Irelanders look at each other in confusion. Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly in and Fluttershy whispers something in Rainbow Dash's ear Fluttershy: whispering ...Applejack for friendship business. Rainbow Dash: Hello, ponies. We need Rarity and Applejack. Very important friendship business. they left, Rainbow whips her tail at them, confusing them even Fox Thomas: That's funny. They never laugh at someone's misfortunes. Aviva Corcovado: And Rainbow never whips her tail like that. Kion: Yeah, this is definitely strange. Trixie: I have to say, I'm really not as impressed with your friends as the rest of Equestria is. Starlight Glimmer: I need to talk to Twilight! runs towards to Twilight's castle but the door's locked when she tries to open it. She knocks Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Hello? hatch open and Spike saw her outside Spike: What do you want? Twilight's very busy! Starlight Glimmer: Spike, I really need to speak with her. Spike: Make an appointment! She's a princess, after all! shuts the hatch hard, leaving Starlight shocked by his behavior as Connor arrives with his friends. She knocks again Starlight Glimmer: What's wrong with you? Why are you being so— door opens and Twilight appears Twilight Sparkle: Rude? I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today. Spike: Yeah, right. Whatever. walks away and Starlight and Connor step inside the castle Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. He's been acting a little off all day. I think he missed a meal or something. Starlight Glimmer: He's not the only one. Everypony's acting a little strange today. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, it's definitely been one of those days! How are you? Starlight Glimmer: Not great, actually. You're probably wondering why I'm back from the village so early. Twilight Sparkle: I didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it did seem strange. Did it not go well? Starlight Glimmer: The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again. But being a leader is the last thing I should ever be. So we left. Very suddenly. In a literal puff of smoke. Connor Lacey: Thanks to Trixie. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, you should definitely never go back to that village. Starlight Glimmer: What? Connor Lacey: Twilight, you're not being very helpful at the moment. I honestly think she deserves to try again. Twilight Sparkle: If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now. I'd cut my losses. Starlight Glimmer: That's... surprising advice, coming from you. Twilight Sparkle: Trust me. I'm the Princess of Friendship. You don't need those ponies. You can always make more friends. a door opens and Rainbow Dash pokes her head out and beckons to Twilight before ducking back in Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Speaking of friends, if you'll excuse me, important business to attend to! gestures that he's keeping a eye on Starlight and Connor and their friends before walking after Twilight Connor Lacey: That's not like Twilight to say that. Boo: Connor's arm Connor Lacey: What is it, Boo? Boo: to the other Irelanders turns to see the rest of the Irelanders approaching them from outside Connor Lacey: You were supposed to keep an eye on Twilight and her friends whilst we were gone! Raven Queen: Oh, sorry, o gracious leader of ours. But we were caught up some stuff. Percy: What sort of stuff? Cubby: Super important Irelander stuff you wouldn't understand! Toby: Now don't be talking to us like that! Avalanche: Look, we've been busy and are very tired. So we request permission to rest. Connor Lacey: Permission granted. But don't let me down again. Irelanders: Yes, sir! left Thomas: This is very strange. Fox: Something must have happened while we were away. Maisie Lockwood: I don't know what's gotten into them. Connor Lacey: Yes, Maisie. Why's Twilight acting so strange? Ash Ketchum: Yeah and our friends. Beshte: We'd better discuss this in the morning. Fireman Sam: He's right. It's getting late. Connor Lacey: (worried for Twilight) I hope she's feeling alright. Fox: Hmm. Why do I sense something inside Connor that makes him care for Twilight? walk off to sleep, unaware that Shupavu and Njano is watching them before slithering away. As night fall, Starlight heads for bed, still thinking what Twilight said Starlight Glimmer: Cut my losses? That can't be right. turn off her lamp and went to sleep. She dreams that she was at Our Town at a foggy night with tumbleweeds rolling from one side to the other and a pony walk pass to the other house. Starlight saw Double Diamond walking pass her Starlight Glimmer: Hey, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Double Diamond just walked on, ignoring her. Then Party Favor walks by Starlight Glimmer: Party Favor, can you hear me? Party Favor just ignored her and walked on. Starlight felt sad [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99